Lost and Found
by Cassly Wanders
Summary: Artemis Coulson has it all. Even without memories she's happy with a new father, a grumpy godfather and a pseudo-brother whose priority is to 'corrupt' her. But when she learns that all of them belongs to secret agency hellbent on watching dangerous individuals with powers, everything goes into chaos. Full and more detailed summary inside. Check that out.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Artemis Coulson has it all. Even without memories she's happy with a new father, a grumpy godfather and a pseudo-brother whose priority is to 'corrupt' her. But when she learns that all of them belongs to secret agency hellbent on watching dangerous individuals with powers, everything goes into chaos. Not only that, but she has to control her new found powers, try to make sense on her incoming past memories and dodge those who wants her, death or controlled without making it to her godfather's 'most dangerous individual' list.

 **Author's note:** Welcome to my first ever Avengers' fanfiction. Well, I decided to post this here even though I posted this fanfiction in my Quotev account. I just hope you'll enjoy this in the long run. Enjoy reading!

 **Prologue: Little Girls Don't Belong On Forests Like Animals**

Ever so slowly, a girl drags herself to the nearest tree. Her white, now torn dress was covered in blood, and was clutching her stomach as it bleeds crimson nonstop. She leaned at the tree and slowly sat herself straight.

"Why... why did it not take effect upon my arrival?" she whispered hoarsely, panting at every word, hunched her back then winced, setting her back straight again. The girl looked at the night sky full of twinkling stars. "I have to endure until I-I... reach a civilization."

Pressing her hand to her wounded stomach harder than before, she stood up and started to head and wander into knowhere.

"I won't be found again." she whispered, smiling to no one in particular as she walks.

Director Nick Fury of SHIELD was pissed beyond imagination. He was glaring at the road and currently gripping the steering wheel of his car too tight that there might be a chance that he'll rip it due to frustration. The reason of his ire?

The Avengers Initiative was turned down by the world council.

It's not just him, Coulson was also pissed, he was just damn too good at hiding it. The man had dreamed a set of heroes to protect Earth in case of a world threat and he was a fan of Captain America who was in the said initiative that was rejected.  
If he wasn't just being careful at driving, he might bumped his car onto something, not that it would be damaged, but still he was pissed.

He was about to call Coulson on his phone for a drink when a ring resonated the whole vehicle.

It was Maria calling.

"Agent Hill." he greeted.

"Sir, Stark is doing it again."

Doing it for Stark means hacking SHIELD files.

Fury scowled. "Tell the hackers to protect the files with confidentiality above lever four."

"Yes sir."

"And leave anything basic for Stark to see. I don't give a damn about those, just get Stark's nosy nose out of the agency."

He was about to drop the call when he remembered something. "And Hill, tell Coulson to-

Fury swerved the steering wheel as he spotted a girl in the middle of the road. He kicked the break making the vehicle stop to prevent the car from hitting the girl but failed, as the he heard a crashing sound and saw the crumbling small figure.

Getting out of his car, he saw a girl not older than fifteen wearing a torn white dress, bleeding, trembling, and in the brink of dying.

"Damnit." he cursed. This was definitely not his day.

Link to the original: story/9014423/Lost-and-Found-Avengers-Fanfiction


	2. Chapter 1: A Salad Full of Agents

Chapter 1: A Salad Full of Agents and Questions

SHIELD Director Nick Fury sat on a chair near the emergency room of a hospital. After hitting a teenager with a car, he drove to the nearest hospital. On his left was Agent Phil Coulson who peculiarly called because of a strange energy reading at a forest- the same forest near the site where he found the girl.

Fury could have left the girl in the hospital and pay the hospitalization, but the scenario was too suspicious to go away yet. There was a strange energy reading and at the same time, a bleeding girl was found. Both at the same period of time according to Coulson who decided to call him after a report from one of SHIELD's scientists. The director would not pass it as a mere coincidence, he was naive once and it cost his one eye.

"She's safe, Mr. Coulson." the doctor assured Phil. "If you sent her later, she could have died. She have a few broken bones, nothing fatal, a huge wound on her stomach, it was previously stitched before her admittance here, but it was opened. She was also poisoned-and-

"And what?" Agent Coulson inquired. Fury turned his gaze towards them.

"She has scars on her back, not deep, but long, too long to have been acquired from simple incidents. The scars littered on her back are at least an inch thick and most of it are at least five inches long. I think it's-

"Caused by a whip." Coulson said so flat that the doctor could only nod. Fury have worked with him for a long time that he knew that tone was meant to hide the anger and dark thoughts about something unpleasant.

"I restitched her wound and procured a antidote for the poison. If you want to see her now, then now is a great time. She's currently unconcious." the doctor walked away after that.

And that was two days ago.

The girl, now dubbed as Miss Red, was still unconcious. Fury stayed at the hospital for the first few hours but went back to the Hellicarrier, sending a couple of agents to watch and guard the girl. He also sent a team to investigate the forest and they found traces of the strange energy.

Some of SHIELD's scientists theoritized it as a residue of energy of a omega level mutant. Some considers it as a new source of life. But for all those theories' worth, no one could truly tell what really occured, so Fury could only cross his fingers, plan and hope nothing bad was brewing.

Currently, he was in his office. Agent Barton was reporting about a successful mission in Calcutta. Two agents were successfully planted near Dr. Bruce Banner's vicinity to watch and stop him if another 'incident' happens.

"Sir,"

"Barton."

"If I may ask, who's Miss Red?" the archer asked.

"Confidential."

Then he heard Barton muttered a 'and I didn't know when Nat could' before looking at him again in a serious manner. "Sir, Agent Coulson says Miss Red is active now."

Fury nodded. "Tell him to be at the given location in ten minutes."

This... was unexpected. The girl has no concussion or any head injury as far as Fury remembers. But right now...

"I...don't know my name." the girl answered, fidgeting. She was sitting one her bed, wearing a hospital gown that showed a scar on her upper right arm.

The girl was pale, with brown hair and some blonde showing on some sides. She has the most unusual green eyes Fury has ever seen and that made her more sickly with her complexion.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" Coulson asked.

"Walking-I remember walking, then I woke up here."

The two men looked at her, Fury with eyes narrowed, and Coulson with concern. The girl was telling the truth.

"Search for any profile with her match. Tell me the result afterwards." Fury ordered to the other man. Coulson nodded and pull out his phone.

The director was about to asked the girl again when he noticed she was staring at Coulson, especially his phone.

"What's that box? A device?"

Fury tried to hide his shock. Seriously? A box? The girl called the phone 'a box'? Where did this teenager lived? In a cave? He remembered a few facts about amnesia, that some of its patients forgets not only their memories but some important information and basics in real life including walking. He guessed that the girl forgot some basic life schematics because of her amnesia.

"It's a cellphone, it's for entertainment, information gathering and communication." Coulson said while putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Cell...phone? Um, cellphone, cellphone." the girl chanted, trying to remember what was said. "Where am I?"

"On a hospital." Coulson answered. Miss Red gave her a blank look that made Fury want to bang his head on the nearest wall.

"It's where people get cured of disease or bodily harm." the agent elaborated, then passed Fury his phone when a popping sound came from it.

"Oh."

The two continued to talk while the director looked at the information sent from the base. There was no missing girl on a hundred mile radius, no records of kidnapping incident, no facial match of Miss Red, and most importantly, no records of Miss Red.

Meaning, Miss Red was an unknown. A personality who appeared from nowhere.

Just who is she?

Fury turned to the direction of his room companions.

"-I don't know when."

"Oh. I hope I would be release early then." Miss Red muttered.

The agent smiled. "I hope too."

Fury massaged his temples. "Coulson." he called the agent.

"Sir?"

"We should talk outside."

With that suggestion, Coulson shot the girl a look that clearly apologises and followed his boss' retreating figure. He closed the door silently and turned to Fury.

"I take you have engaged yourself on a get-to-know conversation with Miss Red." Fury asked, eyebrows arched.

"The girl was nice and well mannered, and she's intelligent if you'd set aside the amnesia part." Coulson said.

"Then perhaps you would like to adopt her."

"What?" Agent Coulson asked incredolously.

"This is your current mission." Fury ordered. "I want you to adopt her and watch any move of hers worth reporting. Any strange ability or secret."

"Sir, she's just a girl, a teenage girl. No offence Nicholas, but the girl can't be a threat, the girl can't be, base by my observations." Coulson protested.

"The question _Phil_ , is, will you adopt her?"

"Yes." Coulson answered.

Fury smiled in a smug fashion. "Then there it is Coulson. I'll file the adoption papers for you and your soon-to-be daughter." he started to walk away from him when he turned back.

"And Coulson, choose a new name for her. We can't call her Miss Red forever." Fury added while truly walking out.


	3. Chapter 2: Out and Official

**Chapter 2: Out and Official**

ꝏ

"She's waking up!" a very unfamiliar voice shouted as her green eyes saw a white light. She tried to cover her face with her hands at the sudden sting brought by the brightness but noticed something that made her suddenly stand up: a thin needle, and it was halfway inserted through her hand, connected to something that resembles a see-through straw.

Her unharmed hand darted to the other, about to rip it out when someone grabbed it. "Miss, calm down!" she looked at the one who stopped her—it was a lady wearing a white coat, looking at her with worry in her eyes. "You're in a hospital. You're safe. You were found near a forest bleeding and injured."

"Wha?" she wanted to say 'what', but her voice was too unused that it came hoarse and missing the last letter. She looked around and notice that everything was white, from the bed, furniture, and even her…robe?

"You're in a hospital. Some concerned citizen saw you on a forest bleeding. You were lucky that someone saw you on that part of the town when just a few people drive there, Miss…?"

"Miss?" she asked, not knowing what the lady was asking.

"Your name, of course." the lady replied, looking at her peculiarly.

For a moment, the girl just stood, staring at nothing with eyes furrowed. She tried to recall something or anything, even the most unimportant memory she had, but nothing came.

She can't remember her name. Or anything.

"I-I can't remember. I don't know my name." the girl whispered.

The lady's eye widened at the declaration. She immediately turned her back at the girl and opened the door with too much force that it slammed loudly.

What happened next came too fast. The lady came in with a male who wore the same white coat together with another three ladies, who were all wearing a set of v-neck shirt and pants. Her private space was bombarded with all the questions and examinations. They made her follow a 'flashlight', ask her if anything hurts above many things. One of the ladies (who also wore an all-white set of clothes like the others, a standard clothing in this 'hospital' probably), was writing while the whole ordeal was happening. They kept calling the two who were in coats 'Doctor'.

"Looks like you have partial amnesia." muttered the male doctor. "You have no memories of anything about your past, and that's a big problem Miss Red."

"Miss… Red? And why?" the girl asked.

The male doctor nodded. "That's what your savior calls you. To your other question, yes, it will be a problem. You're still a minor and have no legal records, technically if we'll consider your memories. You would have no stable life unless…"

"Unless what?"

"We send you to an orphanage, foster care, or someone willing would adopt you."

"No one would adopt me, _Doctor,_ so it is either I end up on an orphanage." The girl, now dubbed as Miss Red, whispered. The others looked at her with pity, which she didn't need on her opinion.

After that they left her. Miss Red thought that her privacy, though admittedly an unneeded but important in a twisted way, would be savored thoroughly but it was cut short after a few hours of trying to remember anything and failing when a bald man with black skin and an eyepatch opened the door, looking at her with what she guessed as a calculating gaze. Then another man entered her room after the bald man.

"I see you're awake." the bald man appraised. Miss Red nodded.

"Were you briefed on what happened to you?" She nodded again. "Good."

"Now Miss, my name is Colonel Nicholas Fury. The man accompanying me is Phil Coulson. We were the one who spotted you on the brink of death at that forest. I hope you're fairing well." said the bald man.

"I am." she answered. Miss Red wanted to answer something politer than her response but there was something with the man that made her keep any important things to herself. Like the man was not trustworthy.

"Now, do you remember what happened before we found you?"

"No, I don't remember. All I remember is waking up here."

Phil looked at her strangely. "What?"

"I am telling the truth. The medical specialists calls me Miss Red. And…

"I… don't know my name." she continued.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" Coulson asked.

She tried to remember better than the last time and saw a flash of trees, pain and blood. Maybe it was a memory. "Walking-I remember walking, then I woke up here."

The two men looked at her, Fury with eyes narrowed, and Coulson with something akin to concern. She just hope she wasn't going to be sent somewhere unpleasant after her recovery all because she can't remember a thing.

The man, _Colonel_ Nicholas Fury(what is a Colonel?), said something to Phil Coulson that made her pull something. _A box of all things._ Miss Red stared at it with confusion.

"What's that box? A device?"

The Colonel was…shocked? His eyes were wide in this believing at what Miss Red said.

"It's a cellphone, it's for entertainment, information gathering and communication." Phil said while putting his phone back in his pocket. That got Miss Red's attention.

"Cell...phone? Um, cellphone, cellphone." She chanted, trying to remember what was said. An information was better remembered than forgotten. On her head, she tried to search for valuable questions. And the first that hit her was: "Where am I?"

"On a hospital." Coulson answered. Miss Red gave her a blank look. On the other side, she can see that the Colonel was looking at her like she was some idiot.

"It's where people get cured of disease or bodily harm." Phil Coulson elaborated, then passed the Colonel his _cellphone_ when a popping sound came from it. Miss Red tried managed not to jump from the foreign sound.

"Hello Miss Red." Phil Coulson greeted when the Colonel was occupied of looking at the cellphone.

"Hello, Phil Coulson." Miss Red greeted back, which earned a chuckle from the other.

"Did I said something wrong?" she asked confused.

"No, you didn't say something that was wrong. It's just, you're too formal kid."

"Oh." The answer made her scratch her neck. "It was too formal?"

"Yeah, just call me Phil, kid."

"Okay… Phil." she answered, trying to call him by that name.

"So…" Phil started. "How are you kid?"

"I'm alright. Though I wish my memories are accessible because trying to remember since waking up in this all-white room is painful." she muttered.

"I don't know how you feel, but I can see that your situation is not a good one." Phil smiled, trying to reassure her by putting his hand on her back and patting it. "But I think you're a strong girl, you survived your injuries, which I might add was not the most appealing ones. You're a survivor Red, and I think eventually you'll remember, so don't tire yourself trying to remember okay?"

"Thank you, Phil." She smiled.

"So… when do you think I will released?" Miss Red asked.

"I-I don't know when." Phil answered.

"Oh. I hope I would be release early then." Miss Red muttered.

The agent smiled. "I hope too."

"Coulson." the Colonel asked Phil.

"Sir?"

"We should talk outside."

ꝏ

Miss Red waited for Phil to come back, but she guessed the two individual were important to the society to cater a amnesiac girl like her. She was now very bored now that Phil wasn't there to talk to her. The man admittedly became a good killer of time for her ever since her recent awakening.

She looked at the room, for the hundredth time ever since they left her here. She guessed that after her recovery she will be sent to an orphanage, which was the only choice since she has no one to raise her. Maybe after a few years she'll be out of the place and do something worthwhile, and maybe in the process she'll remember.

"This is a pain." she muttered to herself.

Suddenly the doors opened, revealing Phil holding some papers.

"Phil." she smiled, happy that the man came back.

"Hi kid." he greeted back, ruffling her hair when he reached her side. "How's it going."

"Unsurprisingly boring." she muttered.

"Of course, this place is for healing, not for fun."

"But a distraction would be welcome in this boring chambers." she reasoned.

"Well, you can suggest that to the doctors." Phil suggested. Miss Red rolled her eyes in response.

Then, Miss Red noticed that Phil was looking at her then at the pile of papers and what looked like a pen back and forth. Her eyes furrowed, "What are those for?" she asked.

"Well, kid, I've heard that after recovering, you'll be shipped off to some orphanage and I thought that maybe, if you'll like, I'll adopt you."

Miss Red eyes widened. "Are you sure? What about your wife, she'll-

Phil's smiled sadly. "I have no wife, or even family. I wanted to have one but time sometimes is a villain. I know I have no experience when it comes to parenting but, I guess I'll have a chance if you-

She didn't let him finish anything. She knew he was sincere and he only wants to help her. He was nice to her and maybe... just maybe, he can help her rememebr.

"Okay. I will be honored to be your daughter." She grinned for the first time. Phil grinned back.

For the first time since she lost her memories and wake up, her expression was heartfelt. And maybe it was a sign all was looking well.

ꝏ

They were about to finish the paperwork on adopting when two problems were revealed. The first was while Miss Red can read, she can't write. Phil guessed that it was one of the thing that partial amnesia have taken to the poor girl. The doctor responsible for Red's recovery said that it was retrograde amnesia, a loss of memory to events that occured or information that was learned before an injury or disease. She'll eventually remember it, they say.

The next problem was: she didn't know her name.

Well, if they're going to use Red as her first name, it would be awkward to say Red Coulson. Immature thinking or not, Phil knew the name sounds like him doused in red paint, or like Hulk changing his skin color to red. So here they are, with a dozen of name dictionary books scattered all around Red's hospital bed and looking for her name.

"What about Isabella?" Coulson asked the girl who was lying on her bed.

"And pray tell, where did you get that Phil? What does that even mean?"

"Well, it's the number one name this year, and it either means fox grape or devoted to God."

Red give him a blank look. "I will not be named a fox grape. Fox are cheaters and manipulative."

"Sophia? That's the second top."

"That sounds like soup."

"What about Emma? That's-"

"The third one in the top girl names of this year. Phil, can you kindly stop suggesting names on that list. I need something that has a story behind it, memorable, has meaning, and would separate me from others." she said too bluntly, then blushed. "Oh, I apologize for my behaviour Coulson, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's okay." he smiled, understanding the girl. If he was on her shoes, then he'll panic. "So, story huh? Okay let's see. Novels, history, or cultured tales?"

"Novels?" she asked, very confused.

Coulson held back a facepalm. "It's a story that is fictional and created by a writer's mind."

"Oh. Novels." Red said, trying the word again. "Not novels, or history. Maybe cultured tales?"

Phil tried to think on what to suggest. "Hm... maybe mythologies?" Red nodded.

"There are three mythologies that I know. Greek, Norse, or Roman?"

"Greek." Red said instantly.

"Do you even know what's Greek?"

"I don't."

"Alright then..." Coulson sighed, pulling out his phone and searching for Greek mythology. He saw some gods and goddesses there and clicked the list f goddesses. "We have Hestia, the goddess of hearth; Hera, queen of the ancient Greek gods; Athena, goddess of wisdom; Aphrodite, goddess of love; Artemis, goddess of wilderness; Deme-"

"Wait, can you repeat the last one, with her whole details."

Coulson clicked Artemis. "Well, Artemis was the goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment. She was the daughter of Zeus and Leto, twin sister of Apollo."

"Chastity, virginity, hunt, moon and environment..." Red murmured, then she looked at him. "Artemis it is then. Artemis Coulson."

And with that answer, Phil wrote the girl's chosen name, sent it to Director Fury, finishing the whole process.

ꝏ

Miss Red was finally Artemis Coulson after a day, which was a huge relief since the process got shorter being affiliated with SHIELD and all(it has its benefits most of the time). Taking care of Artemis became a undocumented mission for him with a few regulations. The first was the girl was to never know SHIELD in any way or form until Fury permits or something happens. The next was Artemis was to be guarded by a few contracted agents who will not tell anyone anything about the girl. And lastly, Artemis was to be raised as a normal teenage girl, which was going to be hard since he's an government secret agent who sometimes goes on a mission or most of the time helping the director. He's also one of the agents with a higher clearance other than the director himself, Hill, Barton, and Romanoff. Coulson can hide secrets, yes, but raising a kid while doing his type of job? That would be hard.

He just watched the kid heal in the hospital. He tended every whim Artemis has, which was almost nonexistent. For the first day of her legal adoption, the girl asked for an American history book, then a map of America and the world the next. For the second day she aimed to read the whole book not stopping except when it's mealtime or Coulson was talking to her. She finished the book on the third day before lunch, and after eating, she asked for a world history book, which she finished reading after another three days. The seventh day, she asked for a newspaper, which she told Coulson that she have read about it in a newspaper, that it gives the latest news.

"I just want to know something before I completely heal and recover. I don't want to go out of the hospital and face the world without anything." she explained.

The way she reads nonstop was what clued Coulson that she was a bookworm, and a knowledge seeker. A normal person, with or without memories, can't read that long without complaining or abandoning the book altogether. They have been on a few conversations the past week, and Coulson thinks that even if it's not enough to judge Artemis, he can categories her as a good girl. Quiet when she's not on a conversation but smart. She's also the type to apologize often if she thinks she's too rude or too open.

Right now, the said girl was looking at him expectantly, with a nonfiction book called 'Diary of a Young Girl' on her lap. She was lying on her bed.

"Yes, Artemis?" he asked smiling.

"The doctors says I will be released tomorrow." She smiled brightly. Oh that.

"Yes. Aren't you exited?" he asked.

"I'm excited, really, really excited and relieved that after tomorrow I'm out of this place!" the statement made him want to frown, but he smiled if a little forced. Artemis didn't kept it to herself that she hates the pitying looks. She didn't like or need pity. Artemis only grinned, which he surmised was rare.

"Hey Phil," she called.

"Yes, Artemis?"

"Can you please procure a book, a novel perhaps. Please?" she asked. "Any novel, but I would gladly prefer a classic." she smiled, eyes pleading at him like a puppy. Damn, not even out of the hospital and she has him on her finger already.

"Okay." he smiled. "I'll just do that. I'll go to the nearest bookstore, okay? Just don't go out and I'll be right back in a few moments."

And with that, Phil Coulson turned back not knowing Artemis was smiling full blown.

ꝏ

Miss Red, now named as Artemis, newly-adopted daughter of Phil Coulson was grinning like an idiot as she watched her now-coined father go out of the room.

Oh, she knew she looked like a fool at this moment, but she didn't care. It has been a week since she woke up and all she did was either sleep, read, eat, or talk to Phil. She was a little jinxed in the past department, but right she thinks she's lucky because someone as good as Phil adopted her right away. Artemis knew Phil was a friend of the one who save her, who was Nicholas 'Nick' Fury, a man from the army if the title definition was right(she finally knew what a Colonel is because of reading history books, and thank any sympathisers that she didn't make him angry during their encounter.)

Whenever she snap at something she shouldn't be frustrated, Phil only smiled as if he understand her. He never complained whenever she asked him something, and he just listens through all her troubles(they are very considering she can't remember her past).

When she was admitted here, there were a few injuries, a few minor broken bones-all healed at the end of the first week, but the most problematic thing was her wound at the stomach, a huge wound at that. What made her self conscious was the scars littered almost all her skin parts. For a girl, even an amnesiac one, it was horrifying. It was like she was tortured, like the victims on some wars she have read in the book.

Maybe she has to stop history books from now on, or just avoid mirrors.

Shaking off the dark thoughts, she sighed, and rested her head on the soft pillow. She was really looking forward tomorrow.

ꝏ

After Phil got a 'Fear Not' by a William Shakespeare for her, she immediately read it not before thanking him for it. She finished it before sleeping. She woke up at nine in the morning(she has a common sense to read that circular device that Phil calls a clock, than you very much) and tried to help Phil pack whatever possession she has(books, some pencils, papers to try writing just to fail, etc.,)

For the first time since she woke up in the hospital, Artemis saw the hallways outside her room, and it the whole building was almost all white. Really, she was delighted to be out here. Stepping out of the outside world, she felt the cold breeze of November, taking in the sight of snow all around the place. She shivered unconsciously, mind replaying the sounds of cold laughters and blood before entering Phil's car.

ꝏ


End file.
